


За углом

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Они здесь. Они всюду.
Series: Стихи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	За углом

Они здесь. За углом.  
Или за тем. Кто их знает.  
Они рядом. Нет, далеко.  
Внутрь заползают.

Пустота. Тишина. Нет ничего.  
Всё придумано.  
Смутные тени. Красный сигнал.  
Дыхание сбивчиво.  
ДомА как домА. Ничего кругом необычного.  
Островатый сумбур. Мысли — рой истерический.

Спрятаться. Убежать.  
Всё бессмысленно.  
Атакуют. А вдруг?!  
Это бред, это сон.  
Барабанная дробь: сердце просится выскочить.  
Невидимки, — да нет же их! —  
Ждут за углом.


End file.
